


Over My Dead Body

by Issas



Series: Z-z-z-zombies! [1]
Category: shameless(US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Zombie Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 在这个故事中，Ian和Mickey一起（以及帮派中的其他成员）对抗整个世界，一起抵抗、消灭丧尸，在这个分崩离析的世界中努力生存下来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over My Dead Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968969) by [Mellow_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Yellow/pseuds/Mellow_Yellow). 



显而易见，没有人预料到了西班牙宗教法庭，亦或是丧尸末日。  
前一天晚上，Lip在逼着Ian看完了什么Monty Python说的无稽之谈后开了个关于丧尸末日的玩笑。其实Ian并没有明白这个笑话，但Lip认为这很搞笑，而且能看一段视频也是很不错的事情。已经断网了，所以他们只能用Lip电脑上的硬盘驱动器看视频。Lip不是个擅长逗笑的人，尤其是他现在已经不再是了，所以Ian还是很高兴他重新听到了来自自己兄长的笑声。然后现在Lip那个愚蠢的笑话彻底在Ian脑海中挥之不去了。  
他认为Lip说的是对的，没有人会希望这一切发生。Ian可以向上帝发誓，他也绝不想让电影里演绎的那些情节变为现实。  
三周前，Ian从未想过自己在离家之前会捡起一根前端钉进了钉子的棒球棍，手柄上缠满了强力胶带方便抓握。好吧，有时候他们居住的这个地区邻里确实很粗野，但通常情况下Ian更愿意把自己当成一个爱好和平的人，而不是一个斗士——除非他不得不进行正当防卫。  
现在他不假思索地弯下腰捡起大门旁边的棒球棍，动作机械而不由自主。他屁股兜里已经塞了一把Lip给他的贝雷塔BU9，但他还是觉得球棒更顺手一点。  
外面闷热得要死，最糟糕的是这意味着，太阳就像你欠它八万块一样把热量猛烈地投射在你身上，让你甚至还没到达街区尽头就已经汗流浃背了。最近这几天情况格外糟糕，外面那些尸体散发出腐烂的恶臭，浓烈到Ian觉得在他穿过街道时几乎都要无法忍受。  
街道上一片寂静，只有周边街道上偶尔传来的枪声，没有任何丧尸的迹象——那些咆哮声、尖叫声、低吼声。丧尸绝对他妈比所有人想象中的要吵闹，这是肯定的。  
Ian到达了道路尽头的街垒。街垒有十五或者二十英尺那么高，堆满了沙发、桌椅、购物车、宽四寸厚二尺的木板、废旧电视机——任何人们面对第一波丧尸袭击城市时在恐慌中能抓起的东西。西边和东边也有两个类似的街垒，最大的街垒位于街区北部，一直延伸到一个五路交叉口，周围遍布着铁丝网和碎玻璃。到了晚上，无论是谁在巡逻，都会往街垒上面浇上汽油，点起火来防止那些富有攻击性的丧尸的靠近。Ian必须得承认，这太他妈令人印象深刻了。  
在他所在的南部街垒的顶部，Ian能看到Mickey和他的哥哥们挤在一起，小声争吵着。他手搭凉棚遮住头顶刺眼的阳光，好让自己能看得更清楚一些。  
“一切都还好吗？”他喊道。然而没有人回答他，Milkovich兄弟们还围在一起争论着。“Mickey！”依旧没有回应。Ian叹了口气将双臂举过头顶，一边惊叹于周围环境的寂静，一边等待着三位Milkovich注意到自己。  
在三周前最初的那一次狂乱过后一切都开始分崩离析，Ian所在南区的那一片很快就又恢复了秩序。他在华盛顿公园北朗代尔的恩格尔伍德也听到了类似的传闻——似乎所有最危险的社区都在经历了丧尸暴乱后以最快的速度恢复了往日的秩序。Ian认为这是因为如果你之前的每一天都是在为了生存而奋斗，那这就会使你变得极其适合于在丧尸末日的情况下生存。或许他、Mickey以及整个社区内的人在早先之前都已经历过南区的那种弱肉强食般的生存混战，那现在对于他们来说就是游戏时间了。丧尸游戏日。  
这少数几个街区组成了Back of the Yards和Canaryvialle之间的New City（均为芝加哥地名），当然这些街区很不安全，Fiona早在他五岁的时候就教他怎样分辨枪声和烟火声——烟火会有回响，但枪声没有——但这里并不是什么他妈非军事区。不过他们可没有像奥本•格雷斯汉姆那边的一些疯子那样为世界末日做好了充分的准备。15岁那年夏天，Ian曾经在那挨家挨户地兜售过产自阿什兰和西街76号的切割刀，那三个月是真他妈可怕啊。相比之下，他自己所处的那个街区就显得稳定安全多了。或许是因为Ian早就习惯了，又或许是因为身无分文和身无分文+暴力之间还是有区别的。至少Gallagher一家和住在附近的人们只是单纯地贫穷，而未必会倾向于暴力犯罪。  
好吧，Ian扭过头去，将视线集中在了那三个激烈争论着的男人中个头最矮的那个人身上，或许这个街区里确实有一些人更倾向于暴力犯罪。  
“嘿！”Ian将手掌拢在嘴边好使声音传得更远，“伙计们，一切都还好吗？”  
Mickey猛地转过头来朝他竖了个中指，“当然Gallagher，一切都太他妈棒了，多谢关心！”  
Ian翻了个白眼将棒球棍夹在胳肢窝底下，准备爬到街垒顶部。这可是件苦差事，因为他的手脚太过于瘦长，没办法轻易地爬上去。  
最后Ian终于爬到了顶上，在站直身子的时候故意用胳膊肘挤了Mickey一下。作为回应，Mickey也使劲撞了一下他的肩膀。  
“怎么了？”Ian问道。  
Mickey正准备开口时，他的哥哥Iggy就将他打断了。“我只是在跟这个混蛋说，我们得开始在街垒以外的地方搜查一下。”  
Mickey的另一个哥哥Colin在旁边用力点着头。“我们他妈不能坐等这群丧尸来攻击我们，而是应该开始清察另一边的街道。”  
“如果我们把一群人聚在一起，在白天的时候一起出去，那就能在那群家伙杀了我们之前把他们干掉。”  
“我们只需要分成几组——”  
“不能分开！”Mickey声音尖锐地打断了他们。他的兄弟们怒视着他，但都安静了下来。  
Mickey这个样子使Ian想起了一条牧羊犬。自从三周前的第一波袭击之后，他就建立起了一项严格的政策，使整个街区都团结在了一起。这使所有人都大吃一惊，尤其是Ian。Mickey一直是个独来独往的人，但很显然，这些世界末日的状况激发出了他有领导能力的那一面。  
Ian看到Mickey的面部表情扭曲了，显然一想到他的牛群会散开，这个想法就吓坏了他。  
“我们必须待在一起。”他终于开口道。“分散只会削弱我们的力量，你们这群蠢货难道就他妈没看过电影吗？”他的兄弟们发起了牢骚，但Mickey并没有听。“快他妈回你们的岗位去，我不想再谈这个了。”  
在他们分散开来，每人间隔十英尺驻扎在街垒上的时候，Mickey的兄弟们还在抱怨着。显然他们三个人产生了一些分歧，但事情还是由Mickey说了算。Ian不太清楚这种情况是从什么时候开始的，但Mickey差不多是在掌管着整个街区。  
或许是因为Mickey想出了街垒系统，是Mickey（在Lip的一些电力帮助之下）想出了一种方法去操纵电力，所以每周至少有一片区域有水电和煤气。正是因为Mickey所有人才开始制定计划，计划着下一步的行动以及如何保护自己。最令人惊讶的是，事实上Mickey已经适应了指挥官的角色，并且还做得很好。  
他这个爱发号施令的小混蛋。Ian想道。  
现在Ian正站在Mickey旁边，看见他皱着眉头望向街垒之外的街道。目前街上空无一人。丧尸不喜欢阳光，虽然光线并不能削弱它们，但它们还是更倾向于日落后行动。  
“昨天有更多的袭击吗？”Ian问道。他低头看向了Mickey紧绷的肩膀，紧张到他几乎都能看见上面绷起的肌肉。  
“对，”Mickey低声道，“午夜那会儿来了两个，然后凌晨又来了三个。”  
Ian向前走了两步，这样就能避开街垒边缘直接向下看去。下面摞着一堆尸体，被撕裂的皮肉缠结在一起，腐烂的气味一直向上直冲他们的鼻腔。Ian后退了一步吞了口口水。  
“老天，”他伸手捂住了脸，“他们可真是锲而不舍啊。”  
“谢天谢地你在这，我们正他妈需要一个天才来告诉我们昨晚那些丧尸试图从外面爬进来呢。”Mickey粗声粗气地说道。Ian保持了沉默，给予他冷静下来的时间。Mickey响亮地呼了口气，但并没有道歉，而且其实Ian也没指望他会这么做。  
Ian想用手搓搓Mickey的肩膀，但他最终还是忍住了这个冲动。不管世界末日与否，Mickey都他妈还是个深柜。所以Ian将两脚稍稍开立了一些，一只运动鞋顶到了Mickey的靴子。  
“你得睡觉了，你在这儿已经执勤了超过24小时了。”他悄声道。Mickey没有给予回复，但Ian发誓他感觉到他的靴子向自己这个方向动了动，挤住了他运动鞋内的脚趾。  
Ian又进行了第二次尝试。“Fiona做了芝士通心粉，屋里的冰箱里应该还剩下一点。你为什么不去吃点东西然后好好睡一觉呢？”他笑了起来，将上半身稍稍倾斜了一点，肩膀碰上了Mickey的肩头。“你需要休息，伙计。”然后Ian咬了咬嘴唇，仅仅是想到那件事就令他兴奋不已了。“我早些时候发现了点东西。一个小惊喜哦。”  
Mickey看起来有些怀疑。“什么样的惊喜？”  
Ian又靠近了一些，使自己的嘴贴近了Mickey的耳朵。他压低了声音，确保只有Mickey一人能听见他接下来说的话。“润滑剂。”  
Mickey几乎惊讶得尖叫出声。“你在胡说八道些什么呢。”他满腹狐疑地悄声回复道。  
“我向上帝发誓。”Ian解释着，情不自禁地兴奋地比着手势，“床架后面卡着半管润滑剂。我当时正在找鞋，然后偶然发现了它。”  
总的来说，社区里的物资供应水平并不理想——食物、弹药、酒——但Ian和Mickey最清楚他们润滑剂的储备几乎已经快用完了。这已经成为了一个问题，Ian和Mickey总是在是否真正地来一发或者在他们奇迹般地搞到更多润滑剂前先把现有的存着以备不时之需之间左右为难。  
“或许我们应该先留着它。”Mickey嘟哝道，用牙齿咬着下唇。  
“留个毛线，我可等不及了。”  
“真他妈饥渴。”Mickey嘀咕着。  
Ian轻声笑了起来，低头看向Mickey，两人的视线交缠在一起。Ian知道他并不是唯一一个想念着真正来一发的人。当他看到Mickey开始脸红了之后，脸上的笑容就变得愈发灿烂了。当只有他们彼此凝视着对方的时候，是很容易暂时抛下一切的。没有炎热得令人汗流浃背的天气，没有在阴影中等待时机的丧尸，没有社区内日益严重的幽居病需要去担心而带来的压力与紧张感。只有他们二人。  
Mickey先眨了眨眼，依旧对离开岗位而感到犹豫不决。Ian进行了最后一次尝试。“我保证如果有什么刺激的或者关于丧尸的事情发生，我一定会去叫醒你的。”  
最终Mickey响亮地叹息了一声，声音中充满了显而易见的恼怒之情，但他却是笑着的。“你可真烦人。”他嗔怒道。  
“我知道。”Ian用赞同的语气回应道。  
Mickey转了个身，开始沿着街垒向下走去。“如果发生了什么事，你他妈可一定得来叫醒我，不然我他妈发誓你就死定了。”说完他扭过头朝后防范地看了Ian一眼。  
Ian哈哈大笑起来：“你可真是个急性子啊。”  
Mickey停顿了一下，不爽地扬了扬眉毛，然后消失在了街垒的边缘。Ian看着他用迅速而警觉的步伐一路沿街走向Gallagher家的门廊，然后在那停顿了一下查看着街道，随后抬头瞥了Ian一眼。他们同时向对方竖了个中指。Mickey转身走进了屋内，而Ian则哈哈大笑起来，转身从街垒顶部俯瞰着下方，加入了Mickey的兄弟们和其他几个在此驻扎的人的行列，等待着下午丧尸的到来。

 

2019-3-24


	2. Chapter 2

另一边的Gallagher家里，Mickey躺在床上辗转反侧。尽管他已经一天半没睡觉了，但在大白天入睡确实不是一件容易的事（Ian说得没错，他确实超过24小时没睡了，但Mickey不会承认其实自己到目前连续清醒着的时间可比这长多了）。在吃了三大碗芝士通心粉后，Mickey蜷缩在了那张闻起来依旧带着Ian气味的窄窄的单人床上——就像是除臭剂、爱尔兰泉沐浴露和青年男性混合在一起的味道。  
但只有这一次，Gallagher家才真正地安静下来，几乎所有Gallagher都去往了不同的街垒执勤（他路过Debbie房间的时候看见她在床上蜷缩着睡着了，Liam在她身旁打着盹），所以Mickey不想浪费了这次难得的没有人会打扰自己的睡眠机会。他的枪被放在了旁边的床头柜上，这些天来他身上一直揣着两把枪和一整套猎刀，一开始感觉很拉风，但现在这他妈就成了个累赘——因为他的裤子老是因为这堆东西的重量而不断地滑下来。  
尽管天气热得要死，但他还是在羽绒被里蜷缩起了身子，试图尽可能放松下来——这可不是件容易的差事。  
他脖颈和肩膀处的肌肉都僵硬极了，在他躺下的时候开始发疼。Mickey能感觉到肌肉深处那持续的抽痛，配合着自己脑海中那些嗡嗡作响着的、挥之不去的不快想法：把北部的街垒再加高几英尺，对食物供应的忧虑，想着他那些傻逼哥哥们关于巡逻的愚蠢计划，琢磨着他和Lip建立起的那个电路设施究竟还能维持多久，思考着丧尸会在何时发起下一次攻击，想着Ian，思考着Ian，Ian，Ian，Ian。  
在想着那个该死的红毛时，他似乎更容易放松下来。Mickey对早些时候Ian问起他袭击的事情时自己对他发火而感到有些愧疚。那不是Ian的错，从来都不是Ian的错，但自己最近确实老冲他发脾气——Ian并不是没有注意到这一点。  
Mickey翻了个身将双脚伸出了被子，好让过热的身体凉快下来。  
他不能再对Ian发脾气了——这个念头一直在他脑海里挥之不去。Ian可以说是他现在依旧拥有着的一切，所以他应当倍加珍惜。Mandy离开了，社区内大部分人都离开了，他父亲也走了——虽然说句老实话，最后这一点对他来说并不能算得上是一个很大的损失。自从那个混蛋三周前抓到Ian和Mickey在客厅做爱然后把他俩都打了个半死之后，Mickey就没再见过他了。在那之后发生了太多太多的事情，Mickey不得不使劲回忆才能使那天的画面在头脑中变得清晰起来。  
他想起Terry在狠揍了他俩一顿后把Iggy叫了出来，让他拿着枪指着他们，在离开前吼叫着威胁说他会带个人回来，想办法把Mickey掰直。  
在老Milkovich怒气冲冲地离开后，Iggy用颤抖的手握着那把格洛克枪，眼神在Mickey和Ian之间游移不定。Ian后背紧贴在远处的墙上，脸看上去一团糟。Mickey寻思着自己的脸一定看上去比Ian要糟糕多了。他的左眼已经看不清东西了，而且他很确定自己的下巴肯定被他爸爸用枪托打得一塌糊涂。Mickey忽略了一旁的Iggy——料想他也没真干出什么事的那个胆子——目光一直聚焦在Ian身上。他觉得太他妈愧疚了，那种感觉似乎盈满了他的整个胃部。此时Ian正低头死死盯着地面。Mickey想说些什么，为自己父亲的所作所为道歉，为刚才发生的那一切向他道歉，但这时，门外街道上突然传来了一声尖叫。  
Iggy跑向了窗户透过玻璃向外看去。“他妈的什么鬼东西。”他说道，听起来茫然无错。Mickey费力地挣扎起身走到了Iggy身边。站在窗边的Iggy低头瞟了他一眼，随后又将目光转向了窗外。于是Mickey顺着他的视线向外看去。  
街上有三个人正在攻击着一个老妇人——她显然是正在给汽车开锁。这三个人看上去非常怪异，显得狂野而又凶猛。那时的Mickey还不知道，那三个人发出的那种响亮而又刺耳的尖叫声在接下来的日子里会令他如此熟悉，熟悉到几乎在距离声源半英里之外就能毫不费力地辨认出来。  
这时，Mickey感觉到背后的Ian朝他稍稍靠近了一点，试图将视线越过他的肩头朝窗外看去。“天呐，我们得帮帮她！”他说道。Mickey正准备做出回应时，街角的小巷里就又传出了一阵尖叫声，他们三人看到了另一个看上去行为野蛮的人正在追逐着一群小孩。  
三个男孩透过窗户惊愕地望着眼前发生的一切——那些看上去行为怪异的人就像是凭空冒出来的一样。  
Mickey并不傻，他又不是没看过电影。靠，丧尸片以前一直是他的最爱，但现在这些在他眼前发生的事情看起来真是该死的熟悉，同样也显得过于怪诞，使他一时间竟然想不出一个恰当的词汇去形容它们。  
终于他开口厉声道：“我们得拿枪。”  
Iggy转过身来，看上去有些迟疑。“爸说了让你们等他回家再说。”  
“我去，你认真的吗？”Mickey难以置信般地脱口而出，狂乱地伸出手示意着窗外他们亲眼所见的那一片混乱。然后他推开Iggy走了过去，Ian跟在他身后——Iggy并没有试图争辩。  
Mickey在厨房的武器柜里拿出了几把枪：一把散弹猎枪和几把手枪，一把AK-47和两把自动步枪，然后把它们放在了厨房台面上。Ian伸手要去拿那把AK-47，但Mickey把一只手覆在了他的手背上。  
“嘿，”他说，咽了口唾沫直视着Ian，“你还好吧？”  
Ian翻了个白眼。“现在不是时候伙计。”说完他握住了那把AK-47，但Mickey只是又向他靠近了一步。  
“我只是...”他压低了嗓音，“我只是想...刚才发生的那一切...”  
在Mickey的音量逐渐减弱下去、最后小到听不见了的时候，Ian一眨不眨地盯着他。Mickey感到自己的内脏沉甸甸地坠了下去。或许就是这样，他不能责怪一个刚被自己差不多能算是男朋友的人的父亲狠揍了一顿之后的16岁男孩，或许是时候该认输了。Mickey想摆脱脑海里的这些想法，但在他转过身时感觉到自己的喉咙痉挛般地缩紧了。这他妈也没什么，他他妈才没有爱上一个16岁的小孩呢，他很快就会摆脱这些乱七八糟的情绪的。这对他来说根本算不上什么大事，也不可能是件大事。  
外面的尖叫声越来越大，不管究竟发生了什么，他们在屋里磨蹭的时间越长，情况就会变得越难办。Mickey端着枪的右手手指已扣住了扳机，渴望着一场战斗。  
但这时Ian伸出手去抓住了他的胳膊肘。“你下巴感觉怎么样？”  
“就他妈像是被枪托猛砸了一顿一样。”Mickey答道。下一秒他感觉自己笑了起来，而Ian也回报以一个微笑，这使之前他胸中积压着的那一吨巨石仿佛在一瞬间全部卸了下来。他们朝门口的Iggy走去，和他一起冲向了街道，暂时还没意识到即将面对的一切将会给他们还有整个街区带来翻天覆地般的巨大影响。但Mickey知道，至少他和Ian还拥有着彼此。  
从那之后他就没再见过自己的父亲，当然他他妈也毫不在意。  
但是Mandy...Mickey叹了口气，将思绪拉回了现实。他时常想起她。她或许已经死了，或许更有可能变成了一只丧尸，不过他还无法确定这一点。在第一波丧尸如海啸般席卷了整个城市，将街区变得四分五裂时，Mandy正在城市的另一边，面试着林肯公园的一个什么时髦气派的临时工作。她再也没有回来过，那晚回到街区的人也没有任何人曾经看见过她。在那之后他们就建造了街垒，也没有传闻说有人曾经遇见过她。  
想着下落不明、生死未卜的妹妹，Mickey觉得自己快要发疯了。他的哥哥们对此也感到悲伤不已，但他们只是盲目地跟从着Mickey，他为Mandy的事情感到难过，于是他们也就附和着他的痛苦。Ian同样也难过不已，但他还是撑住了——他们可没有情绪崩溃的时间。  
那一切发生在三周前，但这三周感觉就像过了一个世纪那么漫长。这感觉就像是时间正如流沙般从指缝间流逝，而他们正以全速滑向这个可怕的深渊，没有任何外力能够阻挡这一无法避免的行动。一想到这里，Mickey的心脏就不受控制般地在胸腔中狂跳起来。他希望Ian能陪伴在身边，用双臂紧紧地环住自己——就像听起来的那么gay里gay气。这个拥抱甚至都不需要是性方面的那种，他只需要一个人能抱住自己。  
这些天来，Ian可以说是整个街区里最冷静的人了，Mickey捉摸不透其中的原因。Ian就是没有像其他人那样惊慌失措，也许是因为他那个该死的预备军官训练营或者是别的什么，亦或只是他比同龄人要更明智一些。南区人的生活方式几乎无时不刻地在拿他们寻开心，但的确可以使他们变得坚强起来。这种生活方式也在不经意间让他们为丧尸末日做好了准备，所以，想想看吧。  
Mickey一定是不由自主地睡着了，因为他梦到了自己正被Ian顶在墙上狠狠干着，还用上了之前Ian发现的那管润滑剂——他可为这个发现骄傲极了——然后就感觉自己被什么人从睡梦中惊醒了。  
“Mickey！”  
尖叫声打破了Gallagher家的寂静。那是Ian的声音，听起来一反常态的恐慌。Mickey从床上弹了起来，把缠在身上的被子甩开，然后摇摇晃晃地起了床。他从床头柜上抓起武器塞进了裤兜和腰带。  
“Mickey，Mickey，醒醒！”  
于是Mickey三步并作两步跑下楼梯，撞上了正一步两级台阶跑上楼来的Ian。  
“Mick——”当两人的胸膛碰撞在一起时，Ian呼吸一滞，口中未竟的呼叫被打断了。Mickey伸出手去托住了他的脸。  
“Ian，嘿，出什么事了？”他心不在焉地用大拇指把Ian的红发从额前拂开，感到喉咙中涌上了一阵忧虑。“发生什么了？你还好吗？”他端详着Ian因充血而涨红了的脸，搜寻着上面是否沾上了血迹或者其他什么伤口——好在并没有发现，Ian只是看上去上气不接下气。  
Ian的双眼瞪得大大的，眼角处隐约闪烁着泪光。Mickey的一只手向下移动了一点，搂住了Ian的脖颈。“告诉我，到底他妈发生什么了？”  
“袭击。”  
Mickey扬起了眉毛。大白天出现丧尸并不常见，但也不是闻所未闻。  
“这次不一样，”Ian说道，“那儿得有，大概，”他停顿了一下，粗重地喘息着，“大概得有三十只，或许更多？跟他妈一支军队似的。”  
在他说着这些的时候，Mickey已经绕过了Ian，留下他一人气喘吁吁地站在楼梯上。但片刻之后，Ian便紧跟着Mickey冲出了大门。  
太阳已不再直射着大地，但外面依旧光线明亮而且热得要死。Mickey手搭凉棚，好在走出了Gallagher家房子的阴影后能很快适应突然明亮的光线。在前方，他能清晰地在北部的街垒上看见自己哥哥们的身影——他们正在向街垒另一侧射击着。Mickey很奇怪为什么自己竟然没有在Gallagher家里听见如此密集的开火声，想必是因为他他妈当时已经睡死过去了。  
Mickey和Ian跑向街垒，从已经开始在下面聚集起来的人群中间挤了过去。他们跌跌撞撞地拖着身体，以最快速度爬上了顶部。Mickey从腰带里拔出了他的半自动步枪，这才发现他虽然记得带上了枪，但却把刀落在了屋里。他迈步走向街垒边缘，朝另一边望去。  
Ian没有说谎，确实至少有30只丧尸正在冲向街垒——大多数都是最近才刚尸变的。它们呼啸着、尖叫着，撕挠着街垒一侧堆积的那些废弃物，但很难找到一个能够牢牢抓握的支撑物。不管怎样，丧尸在攀爬方面糟糕透顶，这也是为什么一开始Mickey想出了设置街垒的想法。  
“搞他妈什么。”Mickey咕哝道。  
Iggy看到了加入战斗的Mickey，转过头冲他吼道：“操，Mickey，你他妈之前去哪儿了？”  
Mickey张开嘴正想也喊出点什么作为回应，但Ian抢在了他前面。“他他妈也需要睡觉，他不可能每时每刻都在巡逻！”  
Mickey翻了翻眼睛。这些天来Ian都显得十分冷静，除了在他感觉自己需要保护Mickey的时候——就像Mickey是个娘娘腔一样，这太烦人了。真的，Mickey提醒着自己尽量抑制住脸上的笑容，这真的太烦人了。  
然后他收起了脸上的笑容，向那些丧尸开了火。他们花了很长时间才杀掉这一批丧尸。在这场战斗不断拖延下去的时候，Mickey渐渐意识到了这一点。他亲自射出的每一发子弹几乎都击中了丧尸的头部或是接近颈部的位置，然而它们并没有立即倒下。为什么它们在中弹后没有立即倒下？  
Mickey用尽了所有子弹，并且预感到其他人亦是如此。还剩下三只丧尸，依旧顽强地保持着生命力，亦或只是活着，又或许是什么别的方式让他们他妈依旧能够移动和攻击。Mickey小心翼翼地瞄准着，将一发子弹准确地射进了其中一只丧尸前额的右上角。它终于缓慢地倒下了。在他身边，Ian拿着自己的那把贝雷塔干掉了第二只丧尸。  
第三只也是最后一只丧尸在三分钟后也终于倒下了，但这花了他们三个很长时间——甚至一起朝着它射击，几乎每一发都击中了目标——才将他击倒。  
在几乎持续不断的枪声和丧尸的尖啸声过后，一切终于安静下来，街垒顶部的每个人都沉默不语。在他们下方，一群等待着消息的人们正小声交谈着，发出嘈杂的嗡嗡声。  
过了半晌，Mickey终于转向了Ian。他的脸涨的通红，被汗水浸透了的上衣紧贴着胸膛和腹部。他看起来真他妈的棒。Mickey心不在焉地想着。  
“那他妈是怎么回事？”他询问道。Ian转过身来注视着他。Ian，那个通常都很冷静的Ian，那个Mickey现在唯一能指望着使自己冷静下来的人，脸上也充溢着忧虑之情。  
“我不知道，但这他妈不是好事。”

 

2019-3-29


	3. Chapter 3

经过了下午那次出其不意的袭击，Ian就不让Mickey再连续地整晚巡逻了，尽管这正是Mickey想做的。  
“你又不是唯一一个能够击毙那些丧尸的人，”Ian对Mickey说道，拉着他的胳膊一起走下街垒。落日的余晖已消失在了天际尽头，但另一次足有三十只丧尸袭击的威胁依旧萦绕在他们身边。“Kevin和Lip今晚值班，他们能胜任巡逻的动作的。”  
Mickey哼了一声，将自己的胳膊从Ian手中抽了出来——但动作很轻柔。“Kevin连车库侧壁都打不中，即使他就紧挨着那儿站着。”  
“他水平已经长进不少了，Veronica一直在教他呢。”Ian耸了耸肩。Kevin不大擅长射击，但却是一个出色的瞭望员。Ian知道Mickey很清楚这一点，但即使这样他也发起了小孩脾气，想要继续巡逻下去。  
“如果你一直不让自己休息而过劳而死的话，是不会帮上任何人的。”Ian柔声说道，稍稍前倾了身体，几乎是贴近了Mickey对他耳语道。他看到Mickey微微颤抖了一下，然后翻了个白眼开始爬下街垒。Ian紧随其后，踩着Mickey在地上留下的脚印。在还有几英尺的高度时Mickey跳了下去，绊倒在了Ian身旁。  
Ian伸出手将Mickey拉起来——或许拽得有点使劲了，使个头矮一点的男孩一头栽进自己的怀里。“动作真优雅，像只天鹅一样。”  
“去你妈的。”Mickey咕哝道，但并没有立刻从Ian手中挣脱出来，Ian就让自己享受着Mickey背靠在他身上的感觉。天，Mickey肯定是已经筋疲力尽了，否则也不会让Ian在附近就这样几乎是搂着他。终于Ian从Mickey身边退开了。  
“我送你回家吧，硬汉。或许待会儿去洗个澡？”Mickey同意地点点头，然后打了个巨大的哈欠。他跟上了Ian的步伐，两人一起向Gallagher家走去。  
Milkovich家就在街垒系统的保护范围内，但自从丧尸危机爆发后，Mickey就一直住在Gallagher家。最初他跟他的哥哥们解释着这样方便他跟Lip和Veronica一起筹划巡逻时间表和食物供应的那些事。当时其他人都因自己的事情而心力交瘁，而他的哥哥们也都属于那种神经大条的人，所以并没有人过问过这件事，可Ian知道Mickey还是担心人们会再次问起这件事。但至少现在，他享受着和Mickey在一天结束之时一起回家的自由。  
街区里一片寂静，但同样也随着黑夜的降临而苏醒过来。人们再也无法在夜里好好地睡上一觉了，所以整个街区一到夜幕降临就变得喧闹起来。所有人都在人行道上徘徊着，三三两两地聚在篝火周围，互相低语着。有些人小声地笑着，但都没有将音量突破耳语以上的范围。在Ian和Mickey穿过街道时一些人冲他们打着招呼——和Ian打招呼是因为他很受欢迎，而Mickey则是因为他被勉强接受为目前整个街区还没有变成布满丧尸内脏的一片废墟的关键原因。  
在即将到达目的地时，Mickey突然向后撤了一步，抓住Ian的胳膊肘带领着他走向屋子后面，这样两个人就都被笼罩在了后院的阴影之中。Mickey朝后瞥了一眼，确保没有人能从街上看见他们。  
“怎么了？”在Mickey把他挤到房子一侧时Ian问道。  
Mickey没有回答，而是将自己的嘴唇贴紧了Ian的，和他交换了一个粗暴而有些出乎意料的吻。Ian扬起了眉毛，一边闭上双眼前倾身体回应着这个吻，舔舐着Mickey的嘴唇，直到他呻吟着张开嘴，欢迎着Ian舌头的入侵。Ian用手环住了Mickey的腰部，紧紧搂住了他，享受着在白天甚至根本都不被允许触碰他直到现在才能将他拥入怀中的感觉。  
Mickey加深了这个吻，想要尝尽Ian每一寸般地在他口腔中舔舐着，然后终于拉开了两人间的距离。Ian情不自禁地又索取了一个吻，吸吮着Mickey的下唇，在慢慢松嘴时两人的嘴唇间发出细小的、湿漉漉的“啵”的一声。  
“这是因为什么？”Ian问道，背靠在墙上，放松了环在Mickey腰间的手，但并没有松开他的怀抱。  
Mickey也放松了一点，微微叹息了一声，然后向前挪了挪，将两人的下半身贴在了一起。透过裤子Ian感觉到Mickey硬邦邦地抵着他，于是更加用力将他的臀部按向自己，稍稍磨蹭了一下。Mickey因两人下半身的接触而轻哼了一声，向后扬了扬头，随后似乎是迫使自己冷静了下来。  
“不，这不是因为我-我的意思是，我那么做并不是因为想要——”Mickey停了下来，用手掌根抵着自己的太阳穴。  
“你确定？”Ian问道，“那太糟糕了。”他停下了对Mickey露骨的磨蹭，重新靠在了墙上。他看到Mickey咬住了自己的嘴唇，于是向前伸出手抚上了他的脸颊，等待着他说出下一句。终于，Mickey重新开口了。  
“我很抱歉之前吼你来着。”他脱口而出，语气像往常一样粗鲁。  
Ian皱起了眉头，在脑海中回放着这一天的经历，试图弄明白Mickey究竟在说些什么，但除了那次袭击以外其他事情都只剩下了一片模糊的记忆。最终他还是放弃了。  
“你之前什么时候吼我了？”  
Mickey翻了翻眼睛。“我不知道，其实我也不大记得了。我就知道你第一次来街垒找我说了些什么，然后我就发脾气了，叫你滚蛋还是什么的。我不应该那么做的，我很抱歉。”他有些挫败地蹦出来这串连珠炮似的话，将视线停留在Ian的胸前而不是直视着他的双眼。  
Ian终于大概明白Mickey在说些什么了。他依稀记得自己当时跟他说丧尸从未停止过袭击，但已经记不太清那时候具体发生什么了。  
相反，他低下头看向Mickey脑袋顶上的发旋，一抹灿烂的笑容在他脸上绽放开来。  
“哇，道歉吗？因为伤害了我的感情？看来世界末日让你变得心软了啊，Milkovich。”Ian说道，尽量不使语气中满满的得意之情暴露得那么明显。  
Mickey猛地抬起头严厉地看了Ian一眼。“别这样伙计，别再让整件事情变得更加诡异了好吗。”  
但此刻Ian并不想把话题转移到别处去。“你道歉的时候其实还有点性感。”  
发现Ian在开玩笑后，Mickey的脸色稍微缓和下来，然后又低下头去，脸上露出了一抹微笑。“是吗？”  
“对。”Ian确认道。他将托住Mickey脸颊的双手放下来，大拇指扣住了他的皮带扣，猛地拉近了两人之间的距离。“实际上，很他妈性感。”  
Mickey脸上的笑容扩大了。他向前探过身子，将嘴唇凑在Ian的脖子上，停留在他耳边的位置。他犹豫不决地迟疑了一下，喉结随着吞咽的动作发出“咕咚”一声。“我很抱歉Gallagher，真的真的很抱歉。”他的嗓音低沉而略显嘶哑，使Ian全身的血液一瞬间涌向了下半身。Mickey开始缓缓朝着Ian摆动起了自己的臀部，一开始比较轻柔，随后迅速加快了动作。“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉...”他依旧贴着Ian的颈侧说着道歉的话，但Ian感觉自己甚至都没认真在听，而是沉浸在两人臀部更有节奏又用力、迅速的磨蹭之中。  
此刻街上的一切喧嚣似乎已远去。Ian能听到远处传来的枪声和聚集在一起的人们窸窸窣窣地低语着，但也只是依稀听到而已。现在他唯一能注意到的只有Mickey发出的那些声音，他的那些“抱歉”在每一次与Ian臀部的接触中很快变为了低低的呻吟。终于Ian无法再忍受下去了，他用一只手扶住Mickey，另一只手则拉开了他的裤链伸了进去。在Ian按住他时Mickey不禁抗议起来，但他的抗议在Ian伸手握住他硬挺的分身后变为了急促的喘息声。  
Ian开始用力而快速地撸动起来，将手移向Mickey的阴茎根部，然后微微转动了一下，滑到了头部，在停顿了片刻后挑逗起充血的、因布满了前液而闪着水光的龟头。他用手掌根在Mickey下体敏感的皮肤上缓缓划着圈，蘸满了黏糊糊的前液，而后又滑回了根部。Mickey因这个动作发出一声呜咽般的呻吟，将头抵在了Ian的胸前。Ian爱死了Mickey刚才发出的那种声音，于是他更加卖力地进行着手中的动作，想再次听到Mickey发出那种声音。  
Mickey伸出手去，也掏出了Ian在腹部挺立的阴茎。他略过了Ian的分身，转而去玩弄着下面的囊袋。Ian倒吸了一口气，绷紧了腹部肌肉，开始更加卖力地撸动着Mickey的分身。Mickey把手上移到Ian的分身上，撸动起柱身来。在抚慰着着彼此的同时两人的手腕碰撞在一起，手里随着撸动的动作发出越来越大的淫靡的水声，回响在安静的四周显得格外清晰。  
终于Mickey忍不住了，他把Ian的手拍到一边，好一把抓住两人的阴茎一起撸动起来。他们的下身磨蹭在一起，再加上Mickey略显粗糙的手掌抚摸着最敏感的那片皮肤，Ian感觉自己已经到达了高潮的边缘。  
他用刚腾出来的那只手托起了Mickey的下颌，张开嘴给了他一个湿乎乎的、狂乱的吻，舌头探进了Mickey的口腔。Mickey朝着他的嘴喘息着，呼出的热气喷在他的嘴里。在Mickey加快了身下的动作时Ian情不自禁一遍又一遍地大声呻吟起来，两人的下体几乎因摩擦的强度而感到疼痛了。  
在快要到了的时候，Ian将手伸进了Mickey的牛仔裤握住了他的臀肉，把他拉向自己的胸膛，几乎使Mickey难以继续同时撸动着两人硬挺的分身。Mickey将自己的唇同Ian的分开，脖子向后仰起形成一条流畅的弧线，望向天空喘息着。  
“Mick，我快射了。天呐，靠...”Ian对着Mickey的脖子喘息道。  
“呃嗯...”Mickey也含糊不清地大口喘着气。  
Ian舔舐着Mickey颈侧搏动着的颈动脉，然后轻咬了一下，感受到身体里的快感已积累到了临界值。Mickey喉咙里发出一声闷哼，在自己手中释放了出来，乳白色的液体染上了Ian的上衣前襟。Ian几乎是立刻也射了出来，将自己黏糊糊的前襟弄得更加湿热。  
突然的寂静在夜幕中笼罩在二人之间，Ian靠在墙上急促地喘息着，嘴唇依旧贴在Mickey的颈侧。  
“上我。”Mickey低语道。他靠在了Ian身上，双手撑着墙壁稳定住自己的身体。  
“下次吧，我保证。”Ian回应道，依旧气喘吁吁。  
几分钟之后Mickey撤回了身子，抬头看着Ian。Ian低下头，脸上挂着不自然的微笑。对于一个刚经历过高潮的人来说，Mickey显得有些不正常的严肃。  
于是Ian扬起了一边的眉毛，等待着Mickey的回应。  
“我真的很抱歉，”Mickey小声说着，靠在了Ian身上，这样他的面部表情就又隐没在Ian背后不可见了。他的声音低到Ian几乎都很难听见。“我也不清楚当时为什么会对你发那么大的脾气。”  
Ian伸出双臂环住了Mickey，而Mickey则将自己的手搭在了他的臀部。  
在爆发丧尸危机之前，Ian记得自己从未拥抱过Mickey。上他，揍他，跟他打架，在他们并肩穿过街道时挤撞他的肩膀，但从没发生过像现在他们进行得如此频繁的这种沉默、平静而又用力的拥抱。Ian爱死了这种感觉。如果这意味着更多拥抱的话——虽然他承认这件事听起来太基了——他甚至还有些欢迎那些丧尸的到来。  
“你不必担心这些了。”最终Ian回答道，下巴搁在Mickey的头顶。  
Mickey一言不发，但Ian能感受到他的不安，因为Mickey并不相信自己刚刚说的那番话。Ian斥责般地捏紧了Mickey。  
“我是认真的，你个爱生气的混蛋。”Ian说道，无视了Mickey“去你妈的”的抱怨，用手在他后背上缓慢而轻柔地上下摩挲着，“没什么大不了的。如果我有问题的话就会让你知道的。”  
Mickey退后一步抬头直视着他。他又在咬着下唇了，这是个连他自己都不知道的习惯性动作。“你保证吗蠢货？”  
Ian大笑着翻了个白眼，后背离开了刚才一直靠着的墙，伸手推开了Mickey，然后拉着他的手一起绕过房子向屋里走去。在绕到屋子冲着大街的那一侧时Micky将手从他的手里挣脱出来，担心别人可能会看到，但Ian什么都没说。  
“我保证，你个混蛋。”在他们并肩走进屋里的时候，Mickey动了动手指，使两人的指尖碰在了一起。

 

2019-3-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾两人互骂还有那些小动作什么的真的萌到我了！


	4. Chapter 4

“有什么因素在改变着丧尸的行为。”Lip说道。  
Mickey禁不住朝他翻了个白眼，甚至都没有试图去隐藏自己的动作，因为该死的，这家伙真是个自以为是的万事通。  
Lip对Mickey方才的行为视而不见。“我他妈是说正经的，它们袭击的节奏已经完全变了。你们前几天说北边街垒那边来了三十只，昨晚又来了两波至少有十只的。事态正在失去控制。”  
Mickey耸了耸肩，继续埋下头扒着他的第二碗炖菜。他能尝出来今天是Debbie做的饭，因为她总是做得特别辣。  
此刻的Mickey正待在Gallagher家的厨房里，坐在这个事实上已经成为了街区规划委员会里的成员们中间。他真的觉得这个委员会可能会使更多人感到焦虑不安，因为他妈的，委员会里这帮人实际上并不能算得上是一流的智囊团。Kevin和Veronica坐在桌子的远端，Debbie和Carl分别站在Liam的儿童座椅两侧吃着三明治，Fiona正在厨房里紧张地来回踱着步。Ian坐在Mickey和Lip中间，主要是因为如果他俩之间没什么东西挡着的话，Mickey很有可能就会弄死那个该死的狗娘养的。  
在他旁边，Ian两肘撑在桌上听着Lip的发言，下巴颏枕在掌心中。他微微蹙起眉头，看上去真是难以置信的性感。Mickey又一次翻了个白眼，只不过这一次是对自己。如果有一件事正在失去控制的话，那并不会是丧尸，而是自己对这个小Gallagher的那些该死的娘们唧唧的感情。老天，该死的他妈的娘娘腔感情。  
“我们得把街坊们都召集起来一起讨论一下这个问题，听听他们的想法。”Lip又开口了。  
他们现在最不需要的就他妈是一个公共论坛，Mickey腹诽道。之前他们也在Alibi开过几次集会——Kevin自愿将那里让出来作为指挥中心，尽管早在两周前酒桶里的酒就几乎已经所剩无几了。听那些游手好闲的蠢货们信口开河关于丧尸、人生、宇宙还有什么别的想法和感受的闲扯淡简直是太他妈痛苦了。街区里的每个混蛋都觉得自己有必要插上一嘴，然后他们会在那待上一整晚，虽然最终可能会演变为听着他或者Lip又或者Veronica（这得取决于谁在当天的战斗中充当了战略主管的角色）告诉他们他们应该做什么。  
此外，丧尸袭击的节奏并非问题所在。确实，他们得考虑增加弹药补给，因为那些丧尸现在开始成群结队而不是三三两两地发起袭击了——但这也不是整个问题的症结所在。  
“问题不在于发起袭击的一共有多少丧尸，”Ian轻声道。Mickey看向了他，发现这孩子竟然能读懂他的想法，这确实有点让他感觉怪怪的。  
“你说什么呢，这当然是个问题！”Lip打断了他的话。  
“你他妈就不能先闭嘴让他说完吗？”Mickey没好气地说道。  
但Ian似乎并没有听见二人的拌嘴，而是对自己微微皱了皱眉。“而在于他们越来越难消灭了。”  
一瞬间桌边鸦雀无声。Fiona和Lip交换了一个眼神，Kev和Veronica脸色也变得严肃起来。年纪小一点的孩子们似乎并没在认真听——虽然一旁的Debbie正试图把一勺炖肉喂进Liam嘴里，脸上充溢着忧虑之色。Mickey很确定自己对于Ian的这句话露出了惊讶之情。丧尸行为的改变在之前那几波袭击中似乎就已初见端倪，但他并没有和Ian谈起过这些。在那个时候丧尸行为改变的的这个事实听起来有些离奇，而且要不是方才Ian重新提起了这件事，Mickey几乎已将它忘了个一干二净，或许是因为当时他试图说服自己产生了幻觉吧。  
“你什么意思？”过了一会儿Lip开口道。  
“好吧，难道你没发现现在需要更多子弹才能干掉一个丧尸了吗？我们在街垒那边几乎用光了子弹。”  
Kev咳嗽了一声。“我确实用光了。”  
“你他妈说什么！？”Mickey惊讶地失声叫了出来，几乎吐出了刚才吃下的那口炖肉。“你他妈怎么可能会用光子弹，我给了你这个七英尺的大块头别人两倍那么多的量，就因为你的准头实在太他妈差了！你个该死的——”然后他的声音逐渐减弱下去，感觉到桌子底下Ian的赤脚轻轻踩在了自己的脚面上。Kev看上去尴尬极了，而Veronica则怒视着Mickey，Mickey这才发觉自己可能反应过度了，所以他又埋下头去吃起了面前的那碗炖肉，嘴里依旧低声咒骂着。  
Ian停下了对Micky脚面的轻轻按压，但并没有把脚收回去——实际上Mickey还有点喜欢这样。  
“我觉得那些丧尸可能在进化。”他说道。  
“如果这他妈不是我有生以来听到的最坏消息的话，那我不知道这是什么意思。”Veronica说道，语气平淡得没有一丝波澜。  
Mickey沉默着表示赞同，把面前那碗快吃光了的炖肉推了向一边，感到胃口已离自己远去。然后他看向沉浸在思考中脸色茫然的Lip。他确实不喜欢Lip，但那家伙总是能想出什么好办法，Mickey可以相信这一点。  
“我们需要判断出丧尸是怎样改变行为的。”Lip终于开口了。“发现它们行为改变是一回事，但我们需要更系统的数据。如果我们想继续阻止丧尸入侵的话，就得弄明白他们是如何变化的。”  
“你觉得我们该怎么办？”Ian问道。  
“我估摸着得要一周的观察，得摸清楚他们的底细。”  
Mickey点了点头，感觉到Ian的目光聚焦在了自己身上，等待着他发表意见，其他人的目光也都纷纷汇聚到他身上。他不知道控制权究竟在何时发生了这种微妙的转变，导致现在每个人都在等着他最后做主，不过他也没时间考虑这些了，特别在当那些该死的丧尸似乎已经开始进化之后，他妈的圣母玛利亚啊。  
他向前探了探身子，脑内制定着一个可行的行动计划。“我们派人在每个街垒上记录每一次袭击中丧尸的行为——一共有多少丧尸，袭击的时间，大概干掉一只得用多少发子弹，他们的行进路线和移动方式等等一些基本事项。这些数据对你们来说足够了吗？”Mickey询问着Lip。Lip点了点头。  
其他人喃喃低语着表示同意，但Ian做了个苦脸。“人们会陷入恐慌的。”  
Fiona在那天晚上终于第一次开口说话了。她站在了柜子前面，双臂抱在胸前，脚尖敲击着地面发出急促的哒哒声。在过去的几周之内，她对于在附近蔓延开来的那种紧张不安的情绪一直处理得很好，近似于一个韧性很好的弹力球，待在她身边使Mickey得以放松下来。  
“如果我们因担心那些丧尸在不断进化和成长而让人们去记录每次袭击的情况，我认为这...对士气非常不利。”Fiona说道。  
Ian听后耸了耸肩。“那就别告诉他们。我的意思是，或许有少数人会意识到究竟发生了什么，但现在大家都自顾不暇，他们可能甚至都没有精力去提出质疑。”  
Ian看了Mickey一眼道：“Lip说得没错。”  
Mickey翻了翻眼睛。“我知道他说得对，我也没说过他是错的。”他嘟哝道。Lip得意洋洋地笑了起来——然后不出所料地收到了Mickey竖起的中指。  
Ian又一次忽略了身旁两个人方才的动作，缓缓呼了口气。“你觉得我们应该谈谈昨天你哥他们的那个主意吗？”他询问着Mickey听到这话后Mickey的眉毛扬得几乎突破了发际线——他简直无法相信Ian居然会提起那个“突破街垒像一群蠢货一样漫无目的地射杀丧尸”的该死的愚蠢计划。  
“不行。”他厉声道，但他他妈觉得自己已别无选择。Ian叹息了一声。  
“什么主意？”Veronica问道。  
“是嘛，Milkovich们在没事干的时候想到了什么拯救世界的伟大计划？”Lip笑道。  
Mickey瞪了他一眼。“没什么，万事通。”  
“Mickey，我觉得我们应该——”  
“我说不行，Gallagher。”  
听到这句话之后Ian靠回了椅背上，双臂交叉抱在胸前，眯起眼睛看着Mickey，Mickey回报以一个同样的怒视。但最终，他还是暗暗叹了口气——他不想和Ian吵架。  
“噢，当你愿意屈尊跟我们分享那个主意的时候，老大，我们都会洗耳恭听的。”Lip说道，深深呼出一口气鼓起了腮帮子，屏住呼吸尖锐地对Mickey怒目而视。  
Fiona站在柜子旁边叹了口气，“咱们上床睡觉吧，伙计们。明天一大早还要巡逻呢。”  
“丧尸不等人啊。”Kevin用一种低沉而故作诡异的声音说道。虽然只有Veronica一人笑了起来，但Kevin的这句俏皮话确实令屋内浓重的紧张感稍稍散去了一点。然后Kevin搀扶着Veronica下了座位——她已经怀孕六个月了，身子已变得愈发笨重。仅仅是看着她就已经使Mickey感到焦虑不安了——等到她生孩子的时候他们该怎么办呢？想到这里，Mickey翻了翻眼睛，起码他现在还不需要担心这个。Kev冲厨房里的一群人们挥了挥手，然后抓住了Veronica的手，和她一起走向了隔壁房间。  
Fiona看向了一边还在夸张地屏息凝神盯着Mickey的Lip，无奈地叹了口气。“你们三个，上楼去！”她说道，一边拍了拍手好引起他们的注意。Debbie从椅子里弹起来，托着Liam的屁股把他抱了起来，Carl也站了起来。Fiona看着Carl沉默不语地跟着Debbie离开厨房，眼中涌上一阵忧虑之情。Mickey注意到自从丧尸袭击城市后，那孩子的眼神就比以往任何时候都要死气沉沉了，Ian说过他们一家人都很担心他那个状态。不过至少，那孩子在对付丧尸方面可真他妈是个好手，但问题是他似乎以杀戮为乐——这令Mickey开始对这个初露头角的小疯子感到有些不安。  
说到不安，Mickey看见一旁的Ian也站了起来向楼上走去，却并没有回头确认自己是否跟上来了。  
“他妈的。”他低声咒骂了一句，然后跟上了Ian的脚步，忽略了Lip脸上夸张的表情。他径直朝Lip原来的房间走去——在Lip第四次发现他俩在Ian的那张窄小的双人床上干事儿之后，他终于毫不客气地收拾了他们一顿，只好很不情愿地允许Mickey在所有人都在家时住在自己原来的房间里。至此，Mickey和Ian隐秘的关系在Gallagher家——当然还有Kev和V——就成了一个尽人皆知的秘密。哦好吧，现在还有更要紧的事，Mickey寻思着，更要紧的事还他妈在屋子里头呢。  
今晚他俩都休息不去巡逻，自从第一波袭击之后，这种罕见的情况就只出现过三次。Mickey一直期待着能和Ian一起找点乐子，然后和这个瘦高的红发小子一同蜷缩一个被窝里，或许还能好好睡上一觉。不过现在这看上去不大可能了——Mickey走进了房间，看到Ian盘着腿坐在床头。  
Mickey把上衣从身上扯下来，随后开始脱下自己的裤子，用最粗暴的方式蹬着腿把裤子甩到地上。  
“下次他妈的先给个提示，行不？”他暴躁地说着，“如果你想把你的家人和我哥哥们拉到和我对立的阵营里，我会预先准备好一套反对的说辞。”  
Ian挑起了一边的眉毛。“咱俩是一边的，Mickey。”  
“这他妈是什么意思。”  
“这意味着我站在你这一边，虽然你只有一半时间还能记得这一点。”  
Mickey感到胸中的怒气禁不住蔓延到他的脸上。他甚至都希望Ian会冲他大吼大叫地发脾气，而不是像现在这样一脸失望的表情，他这个样子让Mickey觉得自己就是一个混账。他倒在床脚呻吟着，“老天啊——”  
“在我问起你哥哥们提出的那个关于巡逻的计划时，我并不是为了惹你生气才那么做的。”说完这句话后Ian叹了口气，用手捂住了脸，“或许我应该先跟你说一声的，对不起，这个想法是我临时刚想到的。”  
Mickey感到心头涌上一阵愧疚。“没，伙计，这没关系的。妈的，你刚才那么一出让我有点措手不及了。而且，这他妈是个很愚蠢的计划，太危险了。”他用力地揉着眼睛，直到眼前浮现出了一串跳跃的光斑。  
“我只是觉得——靠，这也太离奇了——你的兄弟们对于突破街垒有个还算像样的主意。”  
Mickey保持着沉默。他自己也不确定他对于自己兄长们的那个主意究竟作何想法。他知道现在每个人都是坐以待毙地等着丧尸撞上街垒，囤积着正在迅速减少的食物和水，却没人能想出办法来补充储备。他想着散落在街垒上的人们，想着刚才Ian和他家人们的那场讨论，感觉到自己的大脑在停工前跟他说“明天见长官！”，然后他就彻底无法思考了。  
在他发呆的时候Ian挪动到了离他更近的位置，然后像株藤蔓一样蜷缩在了他身边。Ian将自己的双脚和Mickey的脚缠在了一起，双手托住了Mickey的下颌，那双大手几乎把他整张脸都包裹住了。这是个Mickey曾经斩钉截铁地拒绝、到现在也还象征性抵抗着的动作——但最近Ian做这个动作实在太频繁了，导致Mickey都有点产生了依赖之情。这可真奇怪。想到这里，Mickey叹了口气。  
“你不能一直保护所有人，硬汉。”Ian柔声道。  
Mickey猛地转过头去看着他。“这他妈是什么意思，伙计？”  
Ian翻了翻眼睛。“你都没发现这一点啊，是不是？”An用拇指轻柔地描摹着Mickey的眉形，这个含情脉脉的动作几乎使Mickey把白眼翻到了脑后，但他努力克制住了心中的恼怒之情。“我想，这是我最喜欢的一点了。”  
正当Mickey准备开口争辩时，Ian就向前倾身用嘴堵住了他未说出口的话语。  
Mickey想弄清楚Ian到底在他妈说什么，但现在他想和Ian再多亲热一会。在他提醒自己待会儿一定要和Ian问个清楚之前，两人就已抱在了一起，胳臂和腿紧紧地缠在一块——就像两条饥渴的同性恋八爪鱼一样，Mickey漫不经心地想着。  
最终他俩几乎都朝着对方嘴里打着哈欠，分开了两人的身子重新躺倒在床上。Ian翻身过去将Mickey较小的身躯包裹在自己的怀抱之中，然后他们都逐渐进入了梦乡，甚至连衣服都没脱而更满足于现在这个拥抱（老天，这个词让他浑身发痒）而不是做爱。好吧，Mickey不会跟别人承认的是，这几乎比他最初预想的那个基于性爱的晚间计划更棒。不过他还得维护自己街区第一直男的名声，丧尸什么的都见鬼去吧。

 

2019-4-5


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者的话】这章好长，翻译得格外艰难...太多俚语了（而且后半段还有婴儿车），不过中间Ian和Mickey那段对话我还是非常喜欢的！  
> P.S.调整了一下行间距，应该会看着舒服点

接下来的一周内他们都在记录着每一次袭击的情况，直到周三Ian才发现似乎大事不好了。

“嗯...”他说道，手里拿着一张填了一半的图表，“这太奇怪了。”他把那沓纸扔在了桌子上，双手枕着后脑勺靠向了椅背。

Mickey正咬着嘴唇低头盯着摊在自己面前的那堆纸，似乎根本没听见Ian说的话。

Ian刚从东边的街垒换班下来。街垒上跟他一同巡逻的还有几个住在附近街区的熟人：Jim MacKenzie和他的妻子Sue，以及两个Ian只在Alibi里见过的——那时候他俩都已经半醉了——有着翻版名字的酒鬼，Johnny D和JD。Carl在最后一刻加入了他们，尽管Ian十分确定自己在前一天晚上并没有把他也安排进去，因为Fiona跟Mickey和Veronica——通常他俩负责巡逻的日常安排——说过，叫他们安排值班的时候给Carl的活稍微少一点。Carl在街垒上值班的时候就像只气势汹汹的斗牛犬，然而他已经一个月都没怎么说过话了。

不过到头来Ian还是很庆幸Carl来了，要是没有他，说不定他们面对汹涌的尸潮早就应接不暇了。

从下午六点开始一直到午夜，一共来了六波丧尸，它们不停地用自己腐烂残缺的身躯撞击着街垒。Ian和一同巡逻的同伴们纷纷朝他们不断开着枪，但几乎都没能使它们的移动速度减慢分毫。

当时Carl甚至都想穿过街垒赤手空拳地将那些丧尸们撕个粉碎，幸好Ian及时地把他拉了回来。Carl在他怀里拼命挣扎着，如同一只发狂的野兽。他其实一直都不太在状态，但现在这孩子身上发生的一切确实需要引起他们的重视了。Ian发誓再见到Lip的时候一定要跟她好好谈谈这个。

但这其实并没有令Ian感到多么烦恼，真正令他烦恼的是那些丧尸对待同类的方式。

丧尸一直习惯于集体行动，所以很难见到只有一只独自蹒跚而行，通常还会至少有其他一两只在旁边跟着。不过在此之前它们似乎都没有注意到自己的同伴们——就像是海洋中的一群鱼在结队而行时注意到身旁自己的同类那样。Ian从未见到过一只丧尸和它的一个同伴面对面地站着，试图进行一些交流。但现在一切都变了。

随着他们进行到一半的丧尸行为观察实验，看着他们目前收集到的数据，Ian并不是唯一一个发现了这种变化的人。图表的末尾都是些潦草写下的、充满了忧虑的注释，而且各处的街垒都记录下了同样的变化。

“第1只看起来好像在跟第2只说话（我知道这听起来很蠢，反正是你让我们把看到的都写下来的）”

“3只，7/8发子丹打在头上/耳”

“第一波：7只丧尸；第二波：11只丧尸；第三波：12只丧尸”

“大概凌晨三点，一只在北边试图转移我们的注意力，好让第二只袭击东边”

记录里可能有的地方出了一堆拼写错误，而且Lip并不指望着他们能详细记录下每个细节，用科学的角度把图表一字不落地填完，不过信息还是一样的。也就是说，他们遇上麻烦了，真的是遇上麻烦了。

Ian眨了眨眼抬起头来，起身站在了Mickey的椅子旁边。现在厨房里就只剩下了他们两个人。Carl睡觉去了，Debbie带着Liam去了Veronica那儿，而Lip和Fiona前脚才走，要去东边的街垒站岗。在一片寂静的厨房里Ian感到很安心，于是他伸出手把Mickey手里攥着的那沓纸拿走了，然后滑坐到了他的大腿上。Mickey依旧咬着下唇，几乎都没有意识到Ian刚才的动作，而是伸出一只手搭在了他的腿上。

Ian看着Mickey忧心忡忡的表情——他的思绪似乎已经飘到了千里之外。

“你还好吗小伙？”Ian终于开口了。Mickey的身子微微颤抖了一下，看向了Ian，终于意识到这个瘦削的红发小子正第一次以这样的姿势坐在自己身上。

“这他妈什么情况？”Mickey说道，动换着试图把Ian的四肢从自己身上挪开。但Ian并没有挪窝，在Mickey挣扎着试图把他移开的时候重新调整着姿势，最终跨坐在了他身上。“靠，要是别人进来看见了可怎么办？”

Ian禁不住翻了个白眼。“现在有比这个更要紧的事Mick，而且别人都已经出去了。”

Mickey发觉自己推不动身上这个体型稍壮的男孩后就放弃了推搡，并屈服于Ian坐在他身上时的那种令人心安的温暖。他闭上了双眼，眉头因一阵显而易见的头痛拧成了一个疙瘩。

“在街垒记录的那些东西真令人郁闷得要死。”他说道，一边将手抚上了Ian的臀部。

“你说得对。”Ian答道，不知自己还能做出什么别的回答。他们需要好好谈谈这个，不是为了弄明白他们需要做什么，而是他们能做什么，怎样才能打败这群正在不断进化、学习、变得越来越强大的不死怪物们。但这个想法仅仅是在他脑海中冒出来就已经令他精疲力竭了。Mickey看上去已经快要因睡眠不足而倒下了，Ian并不想再使他已经巨大的压力再上升一个级别，所以他转移了话题。“你最怀念的是以前的什么呢？”

“以前？这是什么意思？”Mickey问道。他依旧紧闭着双眼，一只手捏着自己的鼻梁。

Ian推开了他的手，伸手过去在他的太阳穴上轻轻按摩着。Mickey满足地喟叹了一声，“真舒服。”他说道，依旧闭着眼睛。

“我的意思是在出现丧尸以前，你知道我什么意思的伙计。”

“我也不知道，以前的生活就已经挺操蛋的了。”

“或许吧。不过现在事情的操蛋程度已经升级了。”

“说真的，”Mickey把脑袋靠得离Ian更近了。Ian明白了他的意思，加重了手里的力道。“诶，你最怀念以前的什么？”

“我知道这很他妈肤浅，但我真的挺怀念以前能上网的日子。”Ian叹了口气，Mickey发出一声被逗笑了的哼哼。“我认真的，现在我他妈都有点想念之前根本一点兴趣都没有的猫的照片了。你呢？”

“黄片吧我觉得。我说的是能下载的那种黄片，不是我爸偷藏在厕所里的那种七十年代的老掉牙的杂志。”

“死变态。”Ian大笑起来，思考了一阵后又说道，“深盘披萨。”

“像样的啤酒。”

“看电影。”

“坐轻轨。”

“我还以为你恐高呢。”

“我才不恐高呢，我只是不信任高度而已。”Mickey气鼓鼓地说道，这让Ian轻声笑了起来。“而且至少轻轨也没那么高，它能载你去各种地方，让你暂时离开自己的垃圾社区，去别的垃圾社区待上一阵子。”Mickey的声音听起来有些恍惚。

“还有去海滩。老天，我真想念海滩啊。”Ian低下头去，为自己语调中的哀怨之情感到有些尴尬。他能感觉到Mickey看向了自己。

“没准我们哪天可以再去一回，擎天柱。我的意思是，湖还在那没动，丧尸拿水域可没什么招。”

“是啊，可能吧。”Ian耸了耸肩，并不想考虑他们被永远困在社区里街垒后面的可能性。“你还想念其他什么吗？”

Mickey半晌都没有回应。就在Ian以为他就要这样忽略这个问题的时候，Mickey终于开口了。“我才不想说呢，你肯定会笑我的。”

“得了吧小丫头，我不会笑你的。”

“你现在就在取笑我！”

“来吧，说嘛。说嘛，说嘛。”

“老天，快闭嘴吧。就是——我的GED（译者注：GED即高中同等学历/General Education Development）。我很后悔没拿到我的GED或者高中文凭，或者其他什么他妈的玩意儿。”

Ian僵住了，正做着按摩的手指静止在了Mickey的太阳穴上。“我不知道你还想干这个。”

Mickey挪动了一下身子，显然因为方才的那阵坦白感到有些不自在。“在你这个烦人的傻缺老不停地提起这些之前我本来是没这个打算的。我的意思是，我在高一的时候就差不多想退学了，想着不管怎样这辈子就算是玩儿完了。但之后我却开始考虑起这个事情，挺奇怪的，因为我一直很痛恨学校。”Mickey终于睁开眼睛看向了Ian。在对上Mickey明亮的蓝色瞳孔时，Ian感到自己的呼吸一滞。“在以前我可不会跟你说这些。靠，我也不知道为什么现在就告诉你了。”

Ian哼哼了一声。“丧尸。”

“对，就是丧尸的原因。”Mickey表示赞同。他接着说了下去，好像对这个话题很感兴趣似的。“你老是提起这个，然后有一天我就想，靠我他妈才18岁，没准有一天我就能做成这件事儿呢。这不太像是一个计划，我没报任何一门课，或者干出其他什么他妈像这个一样积极向上的事。就只是，一个想法，你懂吗？它就在那儿，就在我脑子里。有时候事情变得一团糟的时候我就喜欢想想这个。在你跟我提过这些以前，我从来没想过这种事。”

Ian咳嗽了一声，一瞬间感到有一阵强烈的情感涌上心头，对突然接收到的大量信息有些不知所措。注意到他情绪的转变后，Mickey笑了笑，试图缓和气氛。“当我终于想明白这就是我想做的事情后，砰，丧尸末日就来了。瞧你这flag立的(You jinxed it/译者注：jinx是美国小孩子的游戏，在两人异口同声之后先说jinx的人会让对方倒霉)。”

Ian朝着Mickey胸口推了一把。“行吧，都赖我。要是每次丧尸末日的直接责任怪在我头上我就能挣一分钱的话...”

“那你确实可以挣到一分钱。”Mickey接上了下半句话。他的语调十分轻快，但Ian无法转移自己的目光。Mickey之前就干过这种事——先是说了些严肃的话，然后就试图用一些俏皮话表达出话中严肃的含义，留下Ian琢磨着他说的那些话里有哪部分是真实的，或者他是不是根本就在和自己闹着玩。

Ian用手捧住了Mickey的脖子，稍稍向后靠了一点，绷紧了自己的手臂肌肉。

“谁知道呢，没准你还有机会拿到你的GED或者别的什么。”

“你他妈说什么呢？”Mickey哈哈大笑起来。他无意识地用手指轻轻触碰着Ian贴在自己脖子上的手腕。“不知道你注意到没有，我们现在还得对付来自丧尸的那些小小的侵扰呢。”

“不是，我是说，以后。你最后还是有可能拿到GED的。”Ian停顿了一下。这有些难以解释，但在Ian想着世界末日的时候，他并没觉得世界就会以这种方式到此为止，相反，他认为这是一个崭新的开始。他脑海中想象着大自然的形象（不知为何他总觉得应该长得像Nicki Minaj［译者注：妮琪•米娜，1982年12月8日出生于特立尼达和多巴哥西班牙港圣詹姆斯，美国饶舌歌手、词曲作者］），站起身来带着失望的表情俯视着地球，然后伸手拂过地球表面将一切夷为平地，让地球上的所有生命重启。或许这一切只是人类罪有应得，或许是时候了。如果一切都将从头再来或许会更好，而这一次人类将弥补之前他们所犯下的错误。

Ian看到Mickey还在等待着自己的解释，于是努力组织着语言，试图说出一些逻辑通顺又言之有理的话来。“这就像是，一切肯定不会再回到过去那样了，但并不会一直保持着这种状态。总有一天我们会找到一种新的生存方式，对吗？我们不会一直像这样子抵抗丧尸的。或许还会再出现学校、医院这些...在后来的某个时候。”

Mickey用好像在看着一个疯子的眼神瞪着他，这令Ian也开始觉得自己似乎是精神错乱了。“一切总会归回正常的...以某种方式。”他有些不自在地耸了耸肩。“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得你有点奇怪，”Mickey说道，“真的很奇怪。”

Ian缓缓地舒了口气。反正他也从没指望Mickey或者任何人能理解他这个想法。实际上他也说不清楚自己究竟在想些什么，他只是坚信事情不会一直这样下去的，要不然就是他疯了。Ian想告诉Mickey自己是开玩笑的，他并不奇怪，但相反，他瞥了一眼手腕上的手表。“你大概三十分钟后轮班对吧？”

Mickey点了点头。

“那就瞧瞧我还能变得多奇怪吧。”

Ian朝桌子底下滑去，膝盖朝下跪在在了地板上。他分开了Mickey并在一起的膝盖，双手略过他的裤腿慢慢向上，直达最上端的拉链。然后他抬眼看着嘴巴微张的Mickey。

尽管他想慢慢来，从容不迫地用Mickey永远不会承认那令他发狂的方式挑逗着这个个头矮一点的男孩，但Ian还是有点按捺不住地想快点进行下一步。他有些粗暴地脱掉Mickey的裤子，把它们抖落在地上，迫使Mickey动换着完全脱下裤子，直到下半身只剩下一条内裤坐在厨房的椅子上。

“嘿，我到底什么时候才能看到你跟我说过一百万次的那个神奇的惊喜润滑剂？”Mickey已经有些气喘地问道。

“等你准备好了的。”Ian说道，转过头对准Mickey的膝盖使劲咬了一口，使面前这个年长一点的男孩向后退缩了一下，轻轻呻吟起来。

Mickey担忧地朝厨房门口瞥了一眼，然后向右边的大门看去，确保四下无人。这令Ian心头毫无缘由地腾起一阵怒火：都到现在了他怎么还会有心思担心他们会不会被抓到？所以他打算继续下去，让Mickey除了他的嘴之外再也没心思去想其他东西。

他向前探过身子从Mickey的内裤里拔出了他半硬的下身，几乎看都没看地就将他有些粗暴地塞进了嘴里，上下动起了脑袋，直到感觉到嘴里的阴茎已完全勃起了。

在他头顶，Mickey咒骂了一句，将脑袋向后仰去。他捧住了Ian的头，将他头顶浓密的红发攥在手中。Ian很想让他揪着自己的头发引领着他头部的动作，但除非自己要求，Mickey是绝不会扯他的头发的。他在Ian给他口的时候有些过于温柔小心了——至少一开始是这样。Ian总是会竭尽全力吸吮着他，尽快地让他沉不住气。

Ian用手握住了Mickey分身的底部，舌头在泛着水光的头部游走着，使Mickey禁不住舒服地哼哼起来。他伸出一只手抚上了Mickey的胸膛，享受着抚摸在他肌肤甚至是衣服上的感觉。

Ian自己也硬了。他一边吸吮着Mickey一边把手探进自己的裤子撸动起来，与此同时保持着嘴上的节奏。

Ian给Mickey口的时候发出了响亮的声音，一边啧啧有声地吮吸着，一边因嘴里塞满了东西而克制不住地流着口水，不断呻吟着。Mickey在他嘴里的感觉使他禁不住失去了控制，因为他知道Mickey爱死了自己现在这副凌乱不堪的样子，口水和精液在脸上和下巴上溅得到处都是。

他抬头向上看去，看到了Mickey也正气喘吁吁地凝视着他的通红的脸颊。他们的目光交汇在一起，Mickey伸出一只手捧起了Ian的下颌，与此同时Ian正尽可能深地将小Mickey吞入口中。

“Ian，Ian...”Mickey低声道。尽管他很喜欢Mickey念着自己的名字，但Ian还是不满于他现在还能说得出完整的话。于是他转了转手腕，同时旋弄起了自己的舌头，这似乎抽尽了Mickey口中所有成句的话语。“呃，嗯...噢，噢，哈啊...”Mickey从嘴里断断续续地发出一连串意义不明的词汇。虽然嘴里含着Mickey的下体，Ian还是露出了一个小小的笑容——如果这个年长一点的男孩现在能听到的话，他绝对不会相信这些声音是从自己口中发出的。

Mickey用力扯起了Ian的头发，终于开始变得粗暴起来，匀速地前后拉动着Ian的头部。他尽可能地将一条腿缠在了Ian腰间，似乎要将两人的距离拉得越近越好。Ian能看出来Mickey就快要到了，所以他加倍了嘴上的速度，快速上下动着脑袋直到脖子都有点酸疼了，同时尽可能用力地吸吮着，舔舐着阴茎底面敏感的皮肤。他也加快了撸动自己的速度，决定跟Mickey一同到达高潮。

在Ian又一次的吞吐中Mickey呼叫着射了出来，而Ian则吞下了口中的一切，继续舔舐着Mickey的阴茎，直到他无法再忍受下身的刺激，轻轻将Ian从身前推开了。Ian有些不情愿吐出了口中已经软下来的分身，向后跪坐在了自己的脚后跟上，在衣襟上擦着粘满精液的双手，然后用拇指抹去嘴角的白浊。

“你最好还是赶紧去巡逻吧，迟到了可不好。”Ian说道，喘着粗气拍了拍Mickey的膝盖。

Mickey禁不住咧开嘴露出一个疲惫不堪的微笑来。“这不公平伙计。”他伸出手去又将Ian拉近了自己的身体，让他的脸触碰到了自己的腹部。“让我先冷静一会儿好吗。先他妈歇会儿，嗯？”

Ian靠近了Mickey，心中暗笑自己的急躁，然后伸出双臂环住了面前这个年长一点的男孩，两人搂在一起依偎了一会儿。这同样也是一个全新的现象——这种在爽过之后想要紧紧拥抱对方的冲动，在丧尸爆发之前是从未有过的。之前他们在干事儿的时候总是匆匆忙忙，完事儿之后也尽可能快地重新打理好自己。但现在有了笼罩在头顶那挥之不去如此真实的死亡与袭击的威胁，他们都急不可耐地想要拥抱彼此。Ian痛恨时刻忧虑着失去的感觉，但他还是挺喜欢这拥抱的。他知道Mickey其实也很喜欢这种感觉。

他感觉到Mickey胸腔内的心跳声逐渐慢下来，恢复到了正常速度。厨房里也退去了方才那种旖旎的气氛，逐渐冷却下来。然后Mickey发出了一声叹息。

“我觉得咱们不能等到周六再和街区里的人们说这些记录的事儿，”他说道，抬起下巴点了点桌面上那一沓从各个街垒上收集到的图表。

Ian也叹了口气。“我也这么觉得。我的意思是，我们可以再等等，好收集更多的数据，但我认为这周剩下的几天并不会收集到什么有用的信息。”

“真他妈了个逼的。”Mickey站了起来。Ian向后靠了靠，看着Mickey提上了裤子，开始整理起自己的衣服。然后他有些犹豫不决地向前探过身子，用指节蹭了蹭Ian的脸颊。“你去睡会儿吧，我们之后再想这事。”

Ian向Mickey敬了个礼，成功收获了他的一枚白眼。“自作聪明的家伙。”在离开屋子准备去把守街垒时，Mickey压低了声音嘟哝道。

目送着Mickey远去的背影，Ian蹙着眉站起身来。有什么事情就要发生了，他能感觉到心头悬着的紧张感。然后他脱掉上衣向楼上走去，疲惫不堪又充满焦虑，看样子今晚他得失眠了。他是对的——那晚上他确实没有睡着多久。他太确定有什么事情就要发生了。

 

2019-4-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】谢谢你们的点赞和评论！你们都太贴心啦！很高兴我终于开始写文而不是像以前那样一直潜水了。希望你们能喜欢这个丧尸AU的文！我也很享受写这个系列:)


	6. Chapter 6

确实有什么事情就要发生了，Mickey也感觉到了这一点。但他并没有跟Ian谈起过自己的不详预感——那孩子本身就已经很忧心忡忡了。

事实证明的确发生了什么事情，但却不是关于丧尸的——Mickey差点都希望那是关于丧尸的了。

当他走出Gallagher家，让Ian一个人躺在自己的床上鼾声震天地再睡上几个小时的时候，看到了正走向他的Iggy。好吧，是几乎正跑向他的Iggy。

“嘿！”Iggy喊道。他听起来有些上气不接下气。

“怎么了傻逼？”

对于他们兄弟间一贯叫名字的方式Iggy并没花心思去反击。“有人从街垒那边上来了。”

Mickey皱起了眉头。“什么，就是那种人类的人？”

“活生生的、没有变成丧尸的人类的人。”Iggy证实道，“老爸也在他们当中。”

Mickey目瞪口呆地说不出话来。他父亲还活着。他父亲又回到街区了。行吧，真他妈的。

他立刻想起了那天自己的脸被手枪枪托猛砸一气，想起了自己被打得半死，想起了自己眼睁睁地看着Ian也被揍得不成样子。他想起了自己的父亲吼叫着冲出家门，疯狂寻找着什么人好把自己的儿子掰直。

老天啊，Mickey心中如是想道。那听起来几乎就像是一个世纪前发生的事情了，就跟发生在一个曾跟他上过一所中学的陌生人身上似的。

他晃晃脑袋甩掉脑海中的那些想法，跟着Iggy走了出去。还没到午夜，天气依旧热得要死。Mickey跟着自己的兄长走向了东边的街垒。果不其然，人们在那儿聚在一起窃窃私语着——其中有些人还穿着睡衣——看着一群人正在从另一头爬上街垒。Mickey很生气地发现不管是谁在值班，他们都没有试图阻止那些入侵者爬到街垒这边来，即使他们已经认出了那些入侵者——他们可不是那种能为“保障邻里安全”做出积极影响的人。街垒上那些人懒散的态度令Mickey胸中腾起一阵怒火。这时，月亮从云层后露出了脸，银色的月光洒向大地，使眼前的景象变得清晰起来。Mickey僵在了原地。

Terry正从另一边费劲地爬上街垒。他看上去比Mickey记忆中的要矮小了一些，但或许只是因为距离太远透视效果的原因——他还在二十英尺之外呢。Mickey看着自己的父亲将双手插在兜里，望向了街区里四处转悠着的人们以及远方西边的街垒，最后停留在自己身上。他们的视线交汇了几秒钟，随后Terry脸上露出了一丝奸笑，移开了目光。

就如同Iggy所说的那样，Terry并不是一个人来的。街垒那边又爬上来了几个以往跟自己父亲一起跑活的人，他的叔叔Ronnie和Rico正因什么哈哈大笑着，伸手帮助着身后那群看上去长相粗野的女人，把她们也拉上来。总共得有二十人吧，Mickey寻思着。操，他们剩下的物资供给已经不能再负担多余的这二十人了。

Iggy上前扶着自己的父亲跌跌撞撞地走下街垒，剩下的人也跟着Terry一同走下来。他亲昵地将Iggy的脑袋锁进自己的臂弯，另一只胳膊搂着Colin，和旁边人戏谑打趣的声音盖过了周围的喧闹声，粗哑的嗓音中透出一丝快活。他的父亲确实很吓人，但也总是最活跃风趣的那个——至少在他想结束派对前是这样。

从某种意义上来讲，Mickey发现自己此刻很希望至少有几个Gallagher家的人跟自己站在一起，或许是Lip或Fiona。Kevin也可以，因为他块头真是太他妈大了。他只是希望身边有什么人在陪着自己。

不过他并不希望身边的那个人是Ian。他心里很害怕自己的父亲在又见到Ian后会对他做出什么事情。所以Mickey现在还是很庆幸Ian正安然无恙地待在家里，躺在床上睡得正香。

Mickey站在原地，Terry终于穿过人群朝他走了过来。他的哥哥们正哈哈大笑着，和自己父亲身后的男人们友好的喧哗着。Terry上下打量着Mickey，勾起了一边的嘴角。

“嘿老爸。”Mickey打了个有点虚弱的招呼，内心里令他痛恨的那一面情不自禁地为自己父亲还活着的这个事实感到欣慰。他父亲对他和他那几个哥哥们一直有着这种奇怪的吸引力，对周围的人也仿佛有着一种令他们不由自主地靠向他的奇怪的魅力。Mickey痛恨这一点的同时也感到无力反抗。

起初Terry并没有做出回应，而是走上前去将Mickey粗暴地拉进了自己的怀抱。Mickey大吃一惊，僵硬地向前走了几步。他感觉到自己父亲的胳膊环住了他的上半身，紧紧搂着自己。隔着衣服他感觉到了自己父亲裤兜里的武器，凭轮廓应该是某种步枪，还有一些细长的、有鞘的东西，应该是几把刀子。如此近距离地感受到自己父亲身上武器的感觉令Mickey浑身的肌肉都紧张起来。

“呦，这不是我们那位爱吸屌的同志(cock gobbler)嘛。”他在Mickey耳边悄声道。Mickey向后退缩了一下，但他并不觉得还有其他人听见了这句话。Terry放开了对Mickey的钳制，冲他得意洋洋地笑起来。Mickey很清楚他只是在玩弄自己。他就是想看见自己惊慌失措的样子。

Terry转向了自己身后围着那些女人转的人们。那些女人正叽叽喳喳地说着话，听起来像是波兰语，或者是俄语。“需要在这儿喝上一杯吗，嗯？”他高声说道。人群中爆发出一阵欢呼，人们都为这个临时派对的主意感到兴奋不已。

Mickey看到在西边街垒执勤的那些人也随着人群向Alibi走去。他咒骂了一声，朝他们跑过去。

“嘿，嘿！你们他妈想什么呢，以为现在所有人就能把活儿撂下不干然后搞砸一切吗？”他怒斥道，伸手揪住了离他最近的一个男人的上衣。“Tommy，我向上帝发誓，你们这群混蛋赶紧滚回去值你们的班，要不然我就把你们扔到街垒对面去喂丧尸，你们这群懒鬼。”

Terry举起了双臂。“嘿，抱歉了伙计。这个时候就别他妈再想着值班了行吗？你爹才刚回来！”

“我他妈知道。”Mickey咕哝着，直到西边巡逻的那五个人全都回去站岗之后才离开了街垒。

他转过身去，看见Terry正盯着自己。“所以他们让你这小基佬当头儿了，是吗？”Terry低声道。Mickey咬紧了牙关。

“我不是头儿。”他说。Terry扬起了一边的眉毛，惊讶于Mickry并没有否认“基佬”那部分。

与此同时其他人已经到达了Alibi。Mickey咬住了下唇，思索着这群人的临时派对究竟会给他们的酒水储备造成多大影响。他们没准会他妈把所有酒都翻出来，更不用说食物和水了。大部分酒都储存在酒吧楼上，因为那是他们能找到的最大的一间空屋子了。操，他得去找到Kev。

“你那个红发的小婊子哪去了？或者说他已经烂在什么地方了吗？”他的父亲这样说道。Terry那种嘲讽的、令人窜火的语气还是那样熟悉，但Mickey听起来却感到异常陌生。这就如同在听一种你曾经讲过的语言，但现在你只能听懂其中一半的意思。现在他父亲在光天化日之下就直接叫他基佬，但Mickey正因他提到了“红发的小婊子”而感到焦虑不安，几乎对此毫无反应。

Ian。该死的，Mickey必须得去提前知会一下Ian。虽然Mickey并不愿意待在自己父亲的身边，但他心里也一万个不乐意就这样留下他一个人。Terry就如同一场自然灾害，其破坏力令人心生敬畏，但同样也不愿将自己的后背毫无保留地展现在他面前。

但此刻Mickey显然没功夫去和那个混蛋进行一场什么感人的家庭重聚，所以他将Terry撂在了大街上，听见他在自己身后喊道：“那就滚蛋吧你个小基佬，赶紧走吧！”

Mickey将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，深知此刻自己最应该做的就是调头回去冲着Terry满脸横肉的老脸狠狠揍上一拳，但相反，他感到心烦意乱，而且正面对着比和他老爸撕破脸更要紧的事情。走过街角，Mickey跑上了门廊，来到Kev和V的住处。他不间断地将前门敲得哐哐作响，脑海里过着巡逻的时间安排，努力思索着Kev是不是今晚要去北边的街垒值班。终于他听见有人昏昏欲睡地趿拉着脚步，用慢到令人发狂的速度走向了门口。

“可他妈总算来开门了啊我的老天爷。”Mickey喊道。

“冷静点吧，我肚子里可还揣着娃呢！”在开门前Veronica怒气冲冲地叫道。“Milkovich？”她打了个哈欠，但神色变得紧张起来。“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“Kev在哪儿？”

Veronica转过身去呼唤着自己的丈夫。过了一会儿Kev慢吞吞地走了出来，疲倦的眼睛眼泡肿起。他冲Mickey扬起了眉毛，“一切都还好吗Mick？”

Mickey用手抓着脑袋，紧紧攥住头发好让自己稳住情绪。“并不太好。你得到Alibi去一趟，我想你有必要去确认一下咱们的供应是安全的。”

“我干嘛要现在去确认？”Kev问道，皱起了眉头。

“难道是有人在开派对吗？”Veronica哼了一声，似乎这是个荒谬至极的想法。

“从某种意义上来说，是的。”Mickey停顿了一下，“Terry回来了。”

Kev和Veronica双双如同唱歌般咒骂了一句。当Terry在附近出没时，就意味着酗酒、斗殴以及巨大的骚乱，并且更意味着食物和水供应的迅速减少。Mickey并不需要进一步解释这种情况对于他以及Ian来说也十分危险。Kev和V交换了一个了然的眼神。

Mickey的父亲抓到一丝不挂的他和Ian时的细节在Gallagher家和Ball家并不算是人尽皆知，但这件事已经演变成了所有人都心照不宣的共识。

在丧尸首次出现的那个混乱的夜晚，其他人首先注意到的是Ian在他们做出最坏打算的很长时间之后才出现在Gallagher家的房子里。Fiona和Ian的其他兄弟姐妹看到他还活着都欣喜若狂，甚至一开始都没注意到他并不是一个人回来的，特别是他和Mickey看上去浑身都布满了极为相似的淤青和血迹。两个男孩帮着用沙发、椅子以及厨房的桌子把前门和一楼的窗户堵得严严实实，尽可能保持着安静，以免引起外面那群咆哮着的丧尸们的注意。

那天夜里，早些时候的骚乱逐渐平息下来，虽然街上屠杀的痕迹依旧清晰可见。当他们堵上最后一扇窗户的时候，Mickey记得他看见了毫无声息地躺在草坪上的尸体，以及在街上漫无目的地晃着、咆哮着的那些看起来癫狂不已的“人们”。这使他感到完完全全的寒意爬上自己的脊背。

整个过程中Debbie死死攥着Fiona不撒手，Carl蜷缩在楼梯下的那个狭窄的空隙里，怀里抱着因恐惧而瞪大双眼的Liam。Mickey内心忽然升起一种不理性的、意想不到的渴望，想要一把搂住Ian，但他只是如同一道影子一样片刻不离地跟随在他身后。那天晚上Veronica和Kev跟Gallagher一家躲在了一起，年长一些的孩子们和成年人们都没怎么说话，因为事情的严重性已经开始逐渐暴露在他们面前。

当Ian宣布Mickey要在Gallagher家住下时，Fiona就早已在等着问他为什么一开始Mickey会跟着他回来了。

当Mickey蹲在Ian床边在地板上铺上毯子时，他的耳朵无意中捕捉到了走廊上的谈话。

“Ian，为什么Mickey Milkovich会和咱们待在一起？”

听到自己的名字时Mickey不由得僵在了原地。他听见Ian正从客厅的橱柜里扯出多余的毯子和枕头。“要是让他回家的话就太危险了，你也看见了外面的那群东西。再说了，跟他在一起还更安全一点。你知道他带着武器呢。”

“屋子里塞满了小孩当然是件再好不过的事儿了，”Fiona生气地说道，听起来惊慌失措又筋疲力竭。

“Fiona，”Ian将音量压得很低，“你知道现在不是争谁说了算的时候。”

Fiona响亮地呼出一口气，声音听起来带了点哭腔。“是啊，我知道。”她接下来的那句话声音更小了，所以Mickey支楞起耳朵紧张地听着。“但是他干嘛要跟你待在一块呢？我可不觉得你们俩是朋友。上次听说他的时候他还想揍你一顿呢。”

“呃，我想其实他现在有时候依然会这么想呢。”Ian回答道。听见他语气中掩饰不住的笑意后Mickey咧嘴笑了，就算在这种时候，那家伙依然没有忘掉他的幽默感。

“Ian，你的脸怎么弄成这样了？”客厅里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，想必是Fiona正把Ian拉过去查看他的淤青和脸上已经干涸的血迹。“老天，你看起来糟透了。是外面那群家伙弄的吗？Mickey看起来也跟你差不多，你们俩是已经在外面碰上他们了吗？”Fiona的音调因恐慌而陡然升高。

“不是不是，没什么大不了的，这是之前弄的。”Ian安抚性的语调中带着些轻蔑。意识到自己说了些什么后他陷入了沉默。Mickey也屏息凝神地听着。“我的意思是，这不是——”

“Ian，是别的什么人把你弄成这样了吗？”Fiona打断了他说的话。迎接他们的是一阵长时间的沉默，Mickey能听见屋子里一下子安静下来，窗外传来时大时小的噪声。

“Terry Milkovich。”最终Ian说道。

“Mickey的老爸？为什么Terry Milkovich会把你揍成这样？”尽管并没有亲眼所见，但Mickey能想象到此刻Fiona不可置信地挑起眉毛的表情。一瞬间他忽然想起来Ian说过他在今年的早些时候已经和Fiona出柜了。从某种程度上来讲，Mickey对Fiona能将那些细节如此之快地拼凑在一起的本领感到有些佩服。“你不会...你和Mickey，你们两个不会...你俩...”

Ian打断了Fiona的语无伦次。“我现在还不太方便说，Fi。”

紧接着客厅里传来一阵沉闷的响动，听起来像是这对姐弟在拥抱着彼此，要不就是想默默地把对方憋死在自己怀里。Mickey更倾向于第一种猜测。一分钟后Ian进了屋，爬上了Mickey地铺上方的床铺，而Mickey则假装自己刚才什么也没听见。他并不知道自己为什么会表现得这么冷静，因为就在十个小时之前，即使是只听到了刚才那种话的一半内容，他可能早就跳起来猛踹Ian的屁股了。但现在，以及这晚的早些时候，他并不能打起精神去做那些事。他们真正的敌人可要比一千个Terry更加庞大狂野，更加难以预测。所以在公开他俩关系的时候——不管怎样Mickey想明白了这一点——当时所处的情境也是很重要的，但公开关系仍然不是他很乐意去做的事情。

现在，将近一个月之后，Terry回来的恐惧笼罩在他心头挥之不去，他不耐烦地等着Kev赶往酒吧控制住局势。

Kev弯下腰去提上靴子。“遵命，长官。”他直起身来凑过去亲了Veronica一下，走出了门。“小心点，城管(Fun Police)要来了，准备停止所有嗨趴吧！”在匆匆赶往Alibi的路上他回头喊道。

Mickey回过头去面对着Veronica神色紧张的脸。“你得去知会一下你那小子。”

Mickey点了点头，没有费心去否认Veronica这句话背后蕴含的巨大信息量。

“而且我们还得考虑一下把酒、食物和其他东西储存到别的地方去，”Veronica说道。她没在看着Mickey，而是充满忧虑地望着远处Kev的身影消失在街角。“如果你爸和他那个搞破坏小分队找到了松鼠过冬储备，那我们最好还是拆掉街垒，在他妈的的街上挂起来一个‘热烈欢迎新丧尸霸主’的横幅。”

Mickey简单生硬地点了点头，与此同时已经出发去着手解决这一晚的另一件糟心事，在Gallagher家门口等待着。

“Ian！”他大喊着走进屋里，甚至都没去刻意压低音量。在跑上楼梯的时候，他很清楚Fiona、Lip和Carl今晚都没有巡逻任务并且肯定都不太乐意被吵醒，但此刻他也顾不上那么多了。“Ian！”

“老天，Mickey，出了什么事吗？”Fiona惊惶的声音从她屋子里传出来，但Mickey并没有放慢脚步，赶往了他和Ian共同的房间。Ian正揉着眼睛从床上坐起来。看到这个场景Mickey不由得停下了脚步，感觉胸口发紧，仿佛有一只无形的手狠狠地攥住了他的心脏。

“Ian。”他又叫了一声，但这次声音轻柔了许多。Ian就在那里，安然无恙地在他面前。

“Mick，发生什么了？出什么事了？”Ian询问道，一边站起身来朝着Mickey走去。

“我爸爸回来了。”

“什么？！”Lip和Fiona齐声惊呼道，吓了Mickey一个激灵。他惊叫了一声猛地转过身去。Lip和Fiona正挤在Ian的房间门口，看上去睡眼朦胧又紧张不安。

“我说，Terry回来了。”Mickey转过头去看向了正扬起眉毛的Ian。“他刚刚回来了，带着一帮以前跟他一块跑活的人，还有一群女的和他们在一块，似乎是俄罗斯妓女还是别的什么玩意儿。”

“老天，”Ian伸出一只手捧住了Mickey的脸。“你还好吧？”

意识到他们身后的Lip和Fiona，Mickey猛地躲开了Ian的手。“我没事。”显然Ian并没有意识到房间里的其他人，因为他又一次伸出手去想要触碰Mickey。这一次Mickey拍掉了他的手，所以他退缩了。看到Ian脸上沮丧的神情Mickey的心头不由得涌上一阵内疚，但老天啊，这小子难道没有判断力吗？他们俩不能再像这样触碰对方了，至少现在，在他父亲和他的同伙们在附近转悠的时候不行。

他感觉自己仿佛是在向后坠落下去，像是在跌进一个能回到他近一个月以前的那种生活——活在自己父亲的掌控之中，无时不刻地担心着别人会发现他和Ian的关系——的虫洞。Mickey感觉他似乎要惊恐发作了。他能听见Ianz在呼唤着自己的名字，但他的声音听起来遥远得仿佛是从一个足球场对面传来的一般。

他爸爸会杀了他的，还有Ian。他们俩都完蛋了。

他在头脑中哆嗦了一下。不。现在情况可大不一样了。妈的，现在到处都他妈是丧尸，情况当然大不一样了。同样他和Ian也不一样了。他们俩的关系也和从前不同了，即使他爸爸突然又他妈的冒出来也不可能改变这一点。一切都与以往截然不同了。

终于回过神后，Mickey看到Ian忧心忡忡地看着自己，Lip和Fiona挤得更靠近了。Mickey看上去一定像个他妈的疯子，他心想，他一提起他父亲就紧张地气喘吁吁，满头大汗。真他妈的是个胆小鬼啊。

“我没事。”他说道。Lip和Fiona渐渐放松下来，交换了一个眼神。

“我得去找Kev和V，告诉他们那个大麻烦又回来了。”Lip说道。

“我已经告诉过他们了。”Mickey回答道。“Kev已经去了Alibi，Terry和他那帮狐朋狗友都到那庆祝去了。”

“靠，”Lip骂了一句，“那他们知道咱们把所有东西都放在那儿了吗？”

“现在可能还不知道，但咱们也并没有把东西像诺克斯堡［注：Fort Knox，美国肯塔基州北部路易斯维尔南西南军用地，自1936年来为联邦政府黄金储备的贮存地］那样锁起来。”

“靠，”Lip又骂了一句。他和Fiona转身离开了房间。Mickey听到门“砰”地一声关上，显然他俩是要出发去Alibi帮助Kev了。

最后房间里只剩下他们两个人。Mickey向前跨了一步，将手搭在Ian的肩膀上，但Ian耸耸肩甩掉了他的手，转而去穿上自己的裤子。

“所以就又像以前一样了，嗯？”Ian说道，嘴巴在那张通常看起来好脾气的脸上撇起来，露出一个嘲讽的表情。Mickey想对此抗议，告诉他他又在耍小脾气了，但他一句话也没有说。他并不能很确定Ian这句话说错了，这让他想暴躁地怒吼，随便砸毁手边的什么东西。

因为他妈的，他父亲回来了。


End file.
